SomecallmeJohnny
'''Johnny "Juan" Ortiz ', also called John, is a American Youtuber, who makes gaming reviews. His first video is where he ranted about Kingdom Hearts but he later gained popularity of his Super Gaming Bros. videos where he makes reviews with his younger brother Elliot. After the Super Gaming Bros. series ended, Johnny went solo and began the Johnny vs. series. Youtube Persona Outside of his videos, Johnny is a down-to-earth, caring person, who is willing to help a friend, and a very simple person. Despite this, he is very knowledgeable about multiple things, particularly video games, and is not willing to let nostalgia get in the way of his opinions and reviews, and is willing to accept other peoples opinions and preference. During his reviews, he holds a air of professional and calmness, but at the same time he can act sarcastic, witty, and, in rare cases, angry. He often critics games wisely, often praising them for their ups and telling them how to improve their downs. He is also likes to poke fun of the things at the in-game content and make sarcastic jokes at several things about the game in general. He is not afraid of putting his own opinion out there and making a statement of he generally feels about a game. He is also grateful to his fanbase, as he was willing to keep a game he dubbed dull and not fun to play, because it was donated to him, and at the end of his Donations Marathon, he went off-script and thanked every for donating the games to him, along with concluding most of his videos by thanking everyone for watching and wishing them a good night. Super Gaming Bros. series Johnny and his brother Elliot started making review videos in 2008 and called themselves the Super Gaming Bros, starting with Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood. Johnny's other brother Mark also made some appearances. The gameplays in the first seven videos were recorded with a camera as Johnny didn't own a capture card at the time. He later got a capture card the same year, and started using it during a review of the first two Mortal Kombat games. He also made 3D Sonic reviews which were removed, except Sonic Unleashed, as Johnny claims they were short reviews and he wanted to make full reviews on them and his opinions "dramatically" changing most notably Sonic Adventure 1 and 2. The last Super Gaming Bros. video was Sonic Colors for the Wii. Johnny vs. series Johnny began to go solo and created the Johnny vs. series. His first video in the Johnny vs. series was the original Super Mario Bros. and the other four videos were the sequels that included The Lost Levels. These first five videos of the Johnny vs. videos were called Month of Mario, despite the reviews for Super Mario Bros. 3 and Super Mario World were released in May. After Month of Mario ended, he started making reviews for Metroid Prime 2: Echoes Big Rigs Over the Road Racing and Batman: Arkham Asylum. The original video of Big Rigs, however, was removed due to copyright issues, So Johnny remade the review with the return of Elliot. He then made videos for Castlevania called the "Castlevania Marathon". During that same year of 2011, he made videos where it countdown to the release date of Sonic Generations. Generations was finally released and Johnny reviewed the game. He later reviewed Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode II, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai and Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. He then made the "Pokemon Marathon" which he reviews Generation One, its two spin-offs on the N64, Pokemon Stadium and Pokemon Snap and finally Generation Two. He reviewed Arkham City and then the Sonic Marathon started. Because his opinions changed over the years he decided to make full reviews on the 3D Sonic games. The last video in the Sonic Marathon was Sonic '06 which is the longest video Johnny has ever done. The Super Gaming Bros. Channel The Super Gaming Bros. Channel is where Johnny and his brothers and his friend Matt do let's play. This channel was created in June 29, 2009. Somecallmeelliot Elliot also has a YouTube channel but instead of gaming videos, this channel, instead, focuses on creepypasta. Trivia *Johnny has a multitude of running gags on his channel **Tails Doll: A demonic doll that has attempted to kill Johnny and drive him insane on multiple occasions by forcing him to play bad or extremely difficult games, but was always stop by rather odd means, such as a falcon punch or being trapped in a TV for 3 whole years, before being unintentionally released after Paranoiasonik hijacked the TV. **"Screwattack!": An echoing shout that appears when Johnny says the word "Screwattack", much to his displeasure. He outright hates it, dubbing annoying, becoming extremely annoyed by it, and once even shooting it with a Nintendo Zapper. **"How's that phone by the way?": A joke made by Johnny on multiple occasions, mainly during Lets Play's, made towards his brother Elliot, who is prone to checking his phone, and was out-right asked by Johnny to his brother during their review of Big Rigs: Over The Road Racing. *Elliot's last name is Cancel as he and Johnny are actually step brothers *Johnny has experienced Sonic '06 for four years, not only he experienced Sonic '06 for four years but it also took him four years to memorize the open world map in the game. Category:Youtube Persona Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTuber Category:Users that joined in 2008